A Bittersweet Christmas
by Raniatlw
Summary: A little Christmas story. 8 years into the future, Jean is lonely and depressed, can someone help her feel happy again? JeanLogan with a side of ScottRogue and KittyKurt. Oneshot. Please R&R!


**A/N:** Here's a little Christmas story I just came up with. It takes place about 8 years in the future of evolution verse. Hope you like it. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.

**A Bittersweet Christmas**

Christmas time. A time for friends, a time for family, a time of happiness. But that wasn't what Jean Grey was feeling at this festive time of the year. The girl who was always so cheerful, always so happy, was now a woman of 26, and was feeling sad, depressed and very lonely.

Her parents were vacationing in Florida. And her sister was enjoying her first Christmas with her new husband. With no significant other to speak of, Jean was spending her holidays at the institute.

Almost everyone was gone; most of the students had gone home for the holidays. Rogue and Scott, the only other two original students who had stayed on at the institute, were enjoying their honeymoon together in Hawaii. Kitty and Kurt had left together soon after graduating and had recently joined a new team called Excalibur. And Evan was still the Morlock's defender and savior.

The only ones at home this dreary Christmas were Jean, the Professor, Hank and of course Logan.

* * *

Jean was sitting in the library window seat, a pillow hugged to her stomach, staring off at the winter wonderland the scene outside presented. Except to her it didn't look so wonderful just annoyingly white.

"When did I start to feel this way?" she asked herself. She felt like she was the only person left in the world, and looking outside, hearing nothing but absolute silence, she could almost believe that she was.

Maybe it was the time of year, or maybe the lack of family around her. But she just felt depressed. And almost a bit sorry for herself. But she knew she shouldn't. After many long years at school she'd become a doctor. And despite the feeling of loneliness, she knew she had friends who cared about her, even if they weren't there at the moment. And yet, still, something felt out of place. Something was missing.

"Red?" she heard her familiar nickname and turned to see Logan come into the massive library. "What are you doing in here?"

"Thinking," she replied, turning back to her winter watching.

He was going to leave, but something told him to stay, that he was needed. He sat down in the empty spot next to her. She didn't look at him or acknowledge him whatsoever. But he was content in just watching her. In the time that she was away from the mansion she had grown up to be an even more beautiful woman then he thought she was years back. But if he looked closely enough, he could see that there was sadness mixed in with her beauty. That he only ever saw at times like these, when they were alone and everything was absolutely still.

"Seems like we're the only ones left."

He was startled from his thoughts from her sudden uttered statement. She had his full attention now, though, he didn't say anything. He waited for her to continue.

"Scott, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan. Gone," she said, monotone. "All of them have their own lives, pursued their own dreams. Dreams that led them away from here."

He frowned at her, though she couldn't see it since her gaze was still glued to the outside world.

"And here I am. Still here. Not even my own family to rely on. All alone," she stated. "All alone."

He hadn't noticed before, but now he could see tears glistening in her eyes and as she turned to look at him, she stared at him straight on before the tears began to fall. Instantly her hands covered her face, ashamed to let Logan see her like this.

She cried for a minute or was it an hour, she didn't know. But as she continued to cry into her hands, she felt someone, no, Logan, pry her hands from her face, holding them in his own.

He looked into her eyes that glistened like two pairs of bright beautiful emeralds. He let his gaze travel the path her tears took, down the arch of her high cheekbones, across her pink glowing cheeks only to drip off her face and onto their entwined hands. His gaze traveled back to her face, to her reddened lips and straight back to the emeralds of her face. He brought one hand up and shakily ran his fingers through her still beautiful, long red hair.

In all this she watched his every movement as if in a trance. She couldn't even wonder at what he was doing.

His hand was cupping her face, his thumb wiping away her tears.

"Never alone," he stated, his other hand releasing her own, coming up to caress her other cheek. "I'll always be here for you. Always. And I'll never leave you."

She closed her eyes at his words, savoring the sound of them, leaning into the hand that held her face so gently. She enjoyed the touch of his hands on her. She hadn't enjoyed anything in a long time

She opened her eyes only to stare into his own. She wanted to say something to him, anything. But he didn't giver her a chance.

A kiss that started out so gentle, so sweet turned fiery and passionate almost as quickly as it started. It was a hungry, greedy kiss, each of them trying to get what they needed from it. Jean plundered his mouth with her tongue, as if absorbing the strength she needed to survive from the one kiss alone. Logan was just as fierce, he wanted to cure her loneliness, or was it his? He didn't know. Their arms went around each other, holding the other ever so tightly, while also managing to explore each other's bodies.

Logan pulled his mouth away from hers causing her to whimper, just before making contact with her heated skin again. He trailed heated, wet kisses down her jaw along her neck. Taking his time kissing the spot where her pulse throbbed ever so quickly, causing her to moan and sigh. He continued his ministrations, his lips leading him down to the V of her pullover sweater, where her chest heaved for breath. He kissed her there, softly, gently before he went back to her lips, where their mouths were at war.

Her hands wandered to his chest where she let her hands glide and caress, causing him to hold her tighter. Her hands wandered down further only to snake under his shirt to feel the warmth of his flushed skin.

Her burning hands on him were a complete shock. He pulled back from their passionate kiss and looked into her waiting eyes. They were shining, but this time not from tears, but from something else entirely.

"Jean…" Logan breathed out as he stared at her, both breathing heavily.

She didn't say anything; she just stood up in front of him and held her hand out. Almost, a little hesitantly, he took it, and she tugged on his hand to pull him up. She led him out of the library slowly, now hugging his arm.

He didn't know where she was going, but he knew he'd follow her. He'd follow her anywhere. Silently she led him up the stairs of the mansion, down the evacuated hallways, and straight to the teacher's hallway, where all their bedrooms were.

She opened a door and pulled him through it. He followed willingly. He took a look around the room and realized that they were in Jean's bedroom. His gaze met hers and he looked at her questioningly. Again she didn't say anything.

She pushed him to sit on the bed and stood in front of him. He looked up at her and noticed the look of pure need on her face. She pulled her pullover sweater up over her head and dropped the red thing on the floor. She stood there in her red satin bra and her black skirt waiting for something. She looked into Logan's eyes and saw the need there too. She stepped forward and he extended his arms out to her. She came to him, straddling his hips as the kissing resumed, as the heated touches continued, urgently as if to prove to themselves that the other was there.

* * *

"I'm so lonely," Jean announced as she stood in the doorway of the institute's rec room.

Logan looked up at her from where he was sitting, a slow smile spreading across his face. He made his way over to Jean and looked up at the mistletoe above them.

"I think I can fix that," Logan told her before he took her in his arms and started kissing her like he hadn't seen her in years.

They were still at it when two people pushed their way through the door, purposely bumping into the preoccupied couple.

They slowly broke apart only to hear Rogue comment, "Ugh- get ah room ya two," as she pulled Scott along with her into the room.

They laughed at her comment and gave each other one more quick peck before joining the other couple on the couch.

Scott leaned down and carefully lifted the newborn baby out of her baby seat.

"And how is this little one doing?" he asked as he stared down at the little bundle in his arms.

"She's great," Jean replied, happily. "Emily is just a perfect angel."

"Except on those nights when she decides to wake up and stay up for no particular reason," Logan said dryly.

Jean shoved him playfully, "As if you stay up with me when she does."

"What was that?" Logan asked.

"Ah remember when Matty was born, ah had to threaten Scott ta get him ta stay up wit' meh," Rogue informed them.

"How'd you threaten him?" Jean innocently asked.

"By telling him ah'd take away something he really wanted. And it always worked," Rogue told.

"It sure did," Scott replied, dreamily.

"Ugh…guys too much information," Logan complained.

"Hmm…maybe I'll try something like that," Jean said, thoughtfully.

"See now look what you guys did, you gave her bad ideas," Logan whined.

They all burst out laughing.

As soon as their laughing died down, little Emily was transferred into the arms of Rogue, who marveled at the tiny infant.

"Speaking of babies…where is Matty by the way?" Jean asked.

"He was confiscated from us by Kitty and Kurt as soon as we stepped through the door," Scott explained with a smile.

"Maybe we should go find them," Rogue suggested to her husband.

Rogue handed Emily to her father and just as they were about to leave to start their search, they heard a 'bamf' from behind the couch. They all turned to stare at the three new occupants of the room.

"Oh no ya didn't Kurt! Tell meh ya haven't been teleporting mah son wit' ya," Rogue looked at her younger brother disapprovingly.

"Vhat? He likes it. And the Professor said it doesn't hurt," Kurt replied, holding the baby to his sister. Some of her disapproval melted away when she saw her son was giggling and making cute baby noises.

Kitty who had been watching Matty intently squealed with joy when she saw Emily. "Ooh another one! Let me see!"

Logan and Jean laughed and let Kitty take the baby from them.

"Hey Scott, Kurt why don't you two come with me and help me put together Emily's first Christmas present," Logan suggested.

"Sure," Scott replied.

Logan kissed his wife quickly, telling her he'd be back soon. Then he left with the guys.

Jean walked over to the window, watching her husband walk down the walkway towards the garages.

"So how did this happen?" Rogue asked.

Jean looked down to see Rogue with Matty on one side, and Kitty with Emily on her other side.

"How did what happen?" Jean asked, looking confused.

"You and Logan. This baby right here," Kitty answered.

"We were so surprised when tha Professor told us ya two got married in February. And even more surprised when ya told us about Emily," Rogue continued.

Jean sighed. She knew these questions would come sooner or later. Jean walked over to Kitty and took her baby from her arms. Then she went and sat down on the couch. She stared into the beautiful green eyes of the daughter she loved so much.

"He saved me," Jean said softly.

"Saved you? When were you in danger? Why didn't anybody tell us anything?" Kitty asked concernedly.

"Not like that," Jean said, feeling frustrated. "He saved me from myself."

The two girls looked on, both wore matching looks of confusion. Jean looked at the two girls who used to be her best friends. And, she supposed, still were.

"Last year, at this same time, I was probably heading for a breakdown. I felt so sad, so lonely. I don't know exactly why. I just couldn't take things anymore. Then one night Logan found me, he came to me. And he fixed everything with a single touch," she explained.

"Aww…that is so sweet," Kitty said and Rogue nodded her agreement.

Jean dabbed at her moistened eyes and quickly asked, "So Kitty…any babies for you in the near future?"

Kitty instantly blushed. "Well umm…you know there was Peter awhile back. But that didn't work out. And then Piotr. I really thought we were going to get married, but that didn't work either. And now…." She trailed off.

"And now?" Rogue urged.

"And now I'm with Kurt. And I don't know why, but I really think this is it," Kitty announced.

The two girls instantly squealed with joy.

"Whoa, whoa, what's with the cat screeching?"

They looked up to see Evan standing in the doorway. Once they saw who it was and registered his comment, three cushions went flying straight at the youngest member of their original team.

"Hey, what did I say?" Evan said, while laughing. He picked up the three pillows and plopped them on an empty seat.

He planted himself between Rogue and Jean and looked from one baby to the other.

"So these two are the newest X-men, huh?" They sure have a long way to go," Evan commented, taking Matty from his mother's arms.

"Well not for a while, plus we don't even know if they'll have powers or not," Jean told him.

There conversation continued until the doorbell rang and some of the new recruits arrived.

Soon everyone had arrived and the Christmas party reunion the Professor had planned was in full swing.

* * *

Emily started crying some time into the party. Jean looked at the baby girl in Amara's arms and smiled.

"Oh what's wrong? Is she ok?" Amara asked concerned.

"Yeah don't worry. It just happens to be someone's bedtime," Jean told the younger girl, taking her daughter from her. "I guess I should go put her to bed."

She started to walk towards the exit when Logan stopped her. "Hey where are you going?"

"Emily's is getting fussy. I'm going to put her down for the night," Jean replied.

"I'll come up with you," he said, kissing his daughter's forehead, before heading upstairs.

Once they got to Emily's nursery, they got Emily ready for bed together and laid her down gently in her crib.

Logan pulled up the covers and they each kissed her goodnight. Instead of leaving, they stood there, arms around each other, watching as their daughter's eyes drifted closed.

"Isn't she just a little miracle," Jean whispered.

"Yeah," Logan replied. "Everyday I wake up and I wonder how I ever got so lucky with you and her."

"I'm the lucky one," Jean said softly. "If it wasn't for you. I don't know what my life would be like now. I could be-"

"Shh…don't talk like that," he said, pulling her into his arms. They stood there like that for a few minutes as they just enjoyed each other's presence.

"I love you so much Logan," Jean whispered.

"I love you too Jean."

They pulled out of each other's embrace and gave each other a quick kiss before leaving the room, closing the door behind them and rejoining the Christmas festivities downstairs.

* * *

That's it. I hope you liked it. I did. Jean and Logan were a favorite pairing of mine from the older cartoon so I thought I'd throw it into evolution too. And as always I just had to add my favorite pairings, Scott/Rogue and Kitty/Kurt.

Anyways if you liked it please review. If you didn't, please still review. And if you just don't care, let me know too.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
